Me (Mii) X Zoey: Swimming In A Hot Tub During A Winter Season
by BluXRE
Summary: So, this is an alternate couple of me and Zoey together in a hot tub, but there was one secret I been holding all this time, and I want to tell her when there is time. But will she accept my secret or not? Well, you better find out in this story if you want find out an answer. And this may contain 1 sexual squeeze on Zoey's butt, so sorry if I did that. Thanks, and give me review.


**Ok, I know it is rough to make an OC x Total Drama character, but I had to decide about me and Zoey for some reason, but this is just going to be a bit couragious to a T rating on a making out session. But remember, it will be awkward for someone to be on a path of love. Even though I don't have one. But this might help me out for a bit. But for now, a hot tub might be good for my Mii to be in during a winter season. It is also in an alternate universe as well. Oh, and enjoy this good story. And note: This will be in my P.O.V. for good reason.**

* * *

During a winter season, I was living with Zoey because my house was about to be completely covered in snow next week, and I needed a place to sleep in before the snow comes down. But Zoey was able to give me a place to sleep until the snow is gone in a couple of weeks. I brought a lot of suitcases with me that is filled with clothes, my stuff, and even my swim stuff just in case I want to relax in a warm pool, or a hot tub since Zoey can change the temperature for a hot, or cold seasons. Like winter, her hot tub, and her pool are at a warm temperature right now. But when I see Zoey, or think about her, I kinda blush a bit in front of her or else where without Zoey noticing, but she dosen't notice that I am love her when we first met at high school. And I am kinda bored in here, and needed to decide what to do.

Me: Well, I am kinda bored here since I am now living with Zoey from a winter season. And I just don't know what I needed to do!

I am sitting in my bedroom and this is the only extra room I have since Zoey doesn't know what to do with this anyways.

Me: I just can't decide what I needed to do for the night being. (sighs) Well, I might in case relax in the hot tub then since it is cold night out there then. (So I headed to my closet, gathered some of my swim stuff, headed to the bathroom, and changed quickly into my swimsuit. The swimsuit I am only wearing is my blue swim trunks. Because I just want to be shirtless for the night I guess. So I carefully sneaked into backyard without Zoey noticing and went into the hot tub relaxing for a bit in a cold night.)

Me: (sighs in relaxation) This is nice. Just me, relaxing in a hot tub all alone at night without Zoey noticing where I am. But if Zoey notice where I am. I can hide in the hot tub and stay quiet until she leaves. But for now, I can start relaxing. (sighs in relaxation)

Just a while later, Zoey was starting to get bored for the night as well. As much as it seems to be.

Zoey: (sighs) It might be bored for me to not do anything nice. But with Blu actually staying here with me through a whole winter season. It is kinda nice seeing him around. But I think I might relax in a hot tub since it is cold out outside anyways. Better go change into my red swim suit then. Since my green swim suit is still in the washer from the mud in the morning.

So she went to grab her red stripless bra and her red panties and went to the bathroom to change into them. And for a moment later, she can out with her swimsuit on, except her sandals, since she can walk through the cold pad on barefoot she can handle that.

Zoey: Well, better go into the hot tub then. And I wonder where Blu is anyways. Well (shrugs shoulders), better get to it then.

Well, I guess I can handle the hot tub relaxation for a time being. But for a minute, I notice Zoey was coming. And I hid underneath the water so she doesn't notice I am there. But when she got in, I can see her panties in the water and I nearly blush from her cuteness! Just for a second I afraid. I was losing all the air I can hold for a second. I had to keep staying in the warm water for a bit more until she can get out. I just can't take it anymore! I got back to the surface and Zoey was surprised to see me coming out of the water notice I was here the whole time!

Zoey: Blu!? What in heavens gates are you doing here in this tub!?

Me: I was just well, bored in the house and I had decided that I can relax in a hot tub without a tank top on and just wear my blue swim trunks just to keep me relaxed for a while. And I see that you are wearing your red swim suit huh? It almost looks like a bikini right?

Zoey: (blushes with red dots on her cheeks) Yes. But people sometimes say that, like you for an example who said it like 5 seconds ago. But thanks for that. And wow, your chest looks flat and, well, let's say smooth and comfy.

Me: Thanks. (A.K.A: I might be fat in real life. But pretend I am buff ok? Ok.) (blushes) Thanks for asking.

Zoey: No problem Blu. No problem.

I know I kept holding my secret in so much, that I want to tell her what my secret is when I first met her. But now it is time that I tell her for a long time now. But I needed to ask her some words first though. In case I need to. Which I do.

Me: It sure is nice outside ain't it Zoey?

Zoey: Yes Blu. It is nice outside. But for a while now, we been friends for all this time since we first met. But I need to know why were blushing. Blu?

Me: (Looks at Zoey) Yeah Zoey? What do you want to ask me about?

Zoey: Why are we blushing if we say something nice to ourselves why?

Me: Well, maybe is because I might have a secret I want to tell you.

Zoey got confused from what I said.

Zoey: What secret? What secret do you want to tell me?

Me: Well, I have been holding in this secret so long! I need to tell you that I- I uh-

Zoey: "I" what Blu? What are you trying to say?

Me: I- I- I- I- I- I- I- Love you Zoey. I really, really love you.

Zoey was surprised to hear hat I said. And she smiled in love when she told me something important as well.

Zoey: Wow Blu. I really wanted to hear those words for a few months since we met. And I also love you as well.

Me: Wow, you kept the same secret as me?

Zoey: Yep, I needed to wait for you to speak first before I say it. And I think we might be together more than ever now. (giggles)

Me: I guess so. Hmph.

We stopped talking for a second, but Zoey walks slowly towards me with a cute look on her face. Which made my blush from her really cuteness!

Me: Zoey? What are you doing? You know you are cramping in my space right? Mmph!

Zoey has cupped her hands on my cheeks before she kissed me in the lips with her eyes closed, she moaned when she starts to make sounds. And when I can feel her sweet cherry lips, I closed my eyes and moaned as well. And when we sit in the same seat together and when I wrapped my arms around her sweet neck, I moved her towards me bit and began to make out! For some reason, my hand began to move, slithering down her back and stops when it heads towards her butt and squeezing it so hard, she stops moaning and looks at her butt with her eyes open. And for a moment, she smiles and continues making out. And after 2 minutes of making out, we parted and took our breathing for a bit and I replied to what we experienced.

Me: Well, that was a great kiss I ever had since I met you.

Zoey: Me too Blu. And your right, this what we never did since we first met. But I think we had enough relaxing in the hot tub for a night, don't you think.

Me: I think so Zoey. Maybe it is best to go to bed anyways.

Zoey: Ok Blu. Let's get to bed.

So after we got out of the hot tub, and changed our clothes to our pajamas, we both went to our rooms and slept for the rest of the night, and I imagined what happens if we had kids when we get married. And Zoey has the same dream as well. And I guess we will get used to it every night if we do it again. For at least til next week.

* * *

 **Sorry if it is short. But I had to try keeping a long story ahead. But if Flores see's this, can you try to make a story of me and Zoey doing love again, but this time your own version, I want to see what happens if you made a story about this, and see if you can try my P.O.V. so I can see what happens, please and thank you. And I notice you guys didn't made birthday stories of me. I want you guys to do it now. And I mean like now! We have 7 days til my birthday. If we want to fill the event with a lot of birthday stories of me, we need to do it like now! So do it, please! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
